


Nightmares and Dry Ships don’t mix

by nothfan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parental - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Peter Quill And Yondu bonding. Set after Guardians volume 2 but in my verse Yondu is still alive. None sexual parental spanking, a little bad language.





	Nightmares and Dry Ships don’t mix

Author: Nothfan  
Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy volume 2

Characters/Pairings: Peter/Yondu Kraglin, Baby Groot, Rocket, Drax, Manticores

Summary:   
Set just after events of guardians 2 

Warnings/Ratings: / a few swear words but nothing major.  
Implement:hand  
Word count: 5000

Nightmares and Dry Ships don’t mix 

He’d had nightmares when he’d first been taken by the Ravengers, between all the strange creatures on the ship and threats of being eaten. But the worst had been dreams of his mom’s death. How he’d let her down, not held her hand and not said he loved her when he had the chance. But kids were resilient and eventually his younger self had gotten used to his weird new surrounding. And there was the growing excitement of being on a space ship and he got to play at being Han Solo. And when he was 10 Yondu started teaching him to shoot and fly.

He guessed it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise when he started waking up in a cold sweat every night, the nightmares back. He was glad that he didn’t really remember much once he was awake, just bits and pieces. Playing ball with Ego while his mom watched, smiling encouragingly. Filling Ego full of holes for killing his mom. His mom, hand outstretched always faded before he could reach her.

What he’d needed was some coping strategies and the most obvious was just avoid sleep. Well he could do that, for a while anyways. And when that wasn’t viable he’d go with getting shit faced drunk. That would have to do until he could deal with his issues and boy did he have some issues to work through. 

Peter got off his bed as he slapped his headphones over his ears and turned on his kick ass loud playlist. He let the music take over, dancing was good for staying awake too.

Yondu stood looking at his almost bare, new console panel. A new ship and a new start maybe. He’d lost most of his old console ornaments but was looking forward to picking up replacements. He’d also had a momentary lapse and allowed the kid to name the new ship, Millennium Falcon, another bit of dumb Terran pop culture but it had brought a smile to the kids face. Thinking of Quill he’d noticed the kid wasn’t quite his usual goofy self these past few weeks. Damn, maybe it was a sign that Terran maturity was finally creepin up.  
“Doubtful, “ Yondu spoke out loud. He supposed he should talk to the kid about it all, part of his new Dad duties. It had been a lot easier when all he had to do was smack him upside the head or threaten to eat the kid. He’d monitor the situation for now. Yondu went and sat in his pilots seat and flicked off the remote control and took over himself for a spell.

Freshly showered and faking he’d had a good nights sleep, Peter went to breakfast.  
He squeezed in between Mantis and Drax, plonking his plate of food down in front of him. He wasn’t really hungry and just pushed the food around his plate. He started when Mantis laid a gentle hand over his hand. He jerked it away quickly.

“You are feeling sadness and...”  
Peter interrupted “yeh, I’m sad it’s Rockets turn to cook”   
“Hey!” Rocket protested.  
“Sorry, what I meant was it’s making me wanna puke,” Peter said as he lurched to his feet and stalked off.   
Rocket glowered after the Terran, “Someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning.”  
“I did not know there was a right or wrong side to get out of bed. Fascinating,” Drax was always happy to learn new cultural information, you never knew when it might come in useful. But in general Terran Culture seemed just too alien for Drax.

“The young man is really very unhappy,” Mantis said softly but went unheard over Drax explaining some of his peoples cultural practices.

Baby Groot was looking for Peter, he wanted to listen to some of his music again. He had enjoyed sitting on Peter’s knee listening to music a little while ago. He liked Peter because sometimes he even played with him. When he wasn’t busy following Gamora around with that cute look on his face, trying to get her to dance with him and listen to music. Mantis was always looking at Rocket Racoon funny too, Groot would have to ask him what it meant.

Peter was in the docking bay trying to keep busy, trying because he was having a hard time concentrating. What he really felt like doing was getting drunk and punching someone. But opted for cleaning the Quadrant which he’d inherited from Yondu. At least that brought a grin to his face, he’d pursuaded, ok pestered Yondu until he’d given in and let him name the new ship after Han Solo’s ship the Millennium Falcon. The drunk fighting would have to wait until they landed in a couple of days. Well he could get drunk and pick a fight with one of the crew, but his Dad would most likely take a dim view of that. 

Groot trotted into the docking bay and headed over to Peter,  
“I am groot,” He greeted.  
Peter gave a little wave in Groot’s direction, “Hey kid.”  
“I am groot?”  
“Sorry kid, it’s not a toy, you can’t play with my Zune,” Peter swung down from the platform he’d been working from.

“I am groot?” Groot gestured towards Peter.  
“Not now kid, I’m busy workin,”  
“I am groot!” Groot stamped his foot.  
“You better not go in my room messing with my stuff kid,”   
“I am groot.” Groot gave a cheeky toss of his head.  
“You do and I’ll glue a damn hat on your twig head!” Peter exerted huge will power not to stamp his own foot.  
Groot slapped one hand over his mouth in terror and the other onto his head. Then ran away as fast as his twig legs would take him.

“I am groot,” he yowled as he ran.  
“What ever!” Peter yelled after Groot, Let the dumb twig tell on him, see if he cared. Peter finally calmed down and sighed, 

“Way to go Quill, very mature.”

Peter berated himself for not thinking of it sooner, he didn’t need to wait until their next   
Stop off, he could leave in the Quadrant. And the rest could catch up with him and hopefully by then he’d have worked off some steam. They’d probably need to bail him out of jail he laughed. He should really go let ‘em know what he was planning, but heck he didn’t wanna bother anyone. Cool, it’s a good plan. Time to go, so he did a few quick checks and just so he didn’t get distracted, lack of sleep an all, he flicked the comm off. 

Rocket was on duty with Kraglin, he was on navigation and Kraglin was sprawled in a chair eating a bowl of soup. 

“Is Quill meant to be goin somewhere?” Rocket asked.  
“What you mean somewhere?” Kraglin dropped his feet to the floor and came over to Rocket.  
“I mean he just left in the quadrant.”   
“He can’t have, it don’t have enough fuel onboard to go any place.” Kraglin bit down a growing concern. He moved swiftly over to the comm and hailed the departed ship.

“Damn, kids turned the comm off,” Kraglin turned the Falcon ship-wide comm on fast,  
“Captain we got us a problem, Pete left in the quadrant Sir.”

Quill made a quick burst of speed as he left the hanger, just in case anyone tried to hook him back in. It was then the alarms sounded and as he took in the panel under his fingers, a nausea hit his belly. Holy shit, how could he be so dumb. Oh course there was a perfectly logical reason why he hadn’t already lit out on his ship. No fuel. Ok calm down, you’re not dead yet. He hit the comm switch and hailed the Falcon. 

Yondu’s blue face swam into view, “coordinates?” He demanded gruffly.  
“608452” Peter told him.  
Yondu gave his kid a twitch of a smirk, “Don’t go anywhere.” 

Peter sat quietly, well now he’d silenced the alarms. He was pretty sure they would get to him in time, he’d not gotten far. With the near death escapes he’d had recently he’d only count this as a minor one. And probably the most exciting thing he’d be doing for quite some time was climbing a ladder to clean out the air ducts. And he wasn’t exactly looking forward to explaining how an experience pilot could have forgotten to check his fuel levels. And to top it off he bet Groot had told on him. Quill folded his arms and rested his head on them and waited.

Back on the Falcon Yondu and Kraglin waited for Quill to drag his ass out of his grounded ship. Least he had the sense to look shame faced about the latest and dumbest stunt he’d ever pulled. Weary Peter headed over to his welcome committee, and waited for Yondu to start in yelling at him. Stepping almost into his personal space Peter flicked a quick glance at Yondu and then back down and away. He flinched slightly as Yondu caught him around the back of his neck and drew him in closer. Peter leaned against Yondu...his Dad’s shoulder.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again boy,” Yondu growled in his ear.  
“Sorry,” Peter responded with a slight hitch in his voice and had to blink back tears. No, no, he was not gonna start blubbering. 

Yondu pushed Peter away and held him roughly at arms length and gave his a shake,   
“You got some explaining to do boy, I know I taught you better than this.” He was just about to start in tearing the kid a new one, when he caught the look on his face.

“What’s wrong boy? You sick?”  
Peter shrugged and stared blankly.  
“When did you last sleep? Eat?” Yondu asked with concern.  
Peter just shrugged again.  
“How about last night, night before?”   
A shake of the head was the only answer.  
“Ok we’ll shelve the Interrogation until tomorrow kid, let’s get you fed and off to bed.” A hand on his back Yondu began to guide the young man away. 

Peter jerked away from Yondu, “No! I’m not going to sleep and you can’t make me,” he blurted.

Yondu grabbed Peter by the arm and twisted him around enough that he could land several hard slaps to his butt. Peter yelped as he was hauled off. 

“But I don’t wanna,” 

Yondu rolled his eyes and ignored as best he could while dragging a resisting Quill along. He just hoped this was all about sleep deprivation and not some weird Terran thing he didn’t know about.

Quill found that he was ravenously hungry and slurped away at several bowls of Kraglin’s most excellent soup. Food did make him feel a little better and on reflection phrases like “don’t wanna and you can’t make me” were not going to get him out of being tucked into bed. 

Yondu watched on as the kid pigged out on Kraglin’s soup, just Hoping he wasn’t gonna make himself sick. He did have a bit of colour back in his face, didn’t look as bad as he had coming off Quadrant. So that was the easy part outa the way, next for the bed time argument. He hoped the kid wouldn’t go kickin and screaming, He was getting too old for this parenting thing.

“You done stuffin your face kid? Ready to go get some sleep?”

Peter gave his best and most petulant look, the one that said; oh you gotta be kidding me it’s not that time already, just let me finish this movie, just one more level of m’ video game. And ended with, I’m too old for a bedtime anyways. Best not to seem too eager.

Yondu steeled himself for some kicking and screaming, “Come on kid, up.” He used his most no nonsense tone of voice. 

Peter yawned loudly, “Actually ‘m tired, think I’ll go to bed. Night Dad, Krag,” he got up stretching as he left the table. Yondu followed him.

“I do still remember were my room is ya know.“   
Yondu took a hold of Peter’s upper arm as they walked,  
“You’re sleeping in my room tonight, so I can make sure you stay put,”  
“You can’t seriously want me sleeping in your room? I snore and I got smelly feet,” he glowered.  
“You can’t have forgotten already what a ship full of Ravengers smell like boy,” Yondu smirked.

Yondu opened his door to propel the boy inside and was met by the sight of baby groot bouncing on his bed, pretty high at that. Groot stopped his antics when he saw Peter, slapped both hands over his little head and shot off the bed and out of the room shrieking.   
“What was that all about,” Yondu’s wondered our loud.  
Peter looked everywhere but at Yondu,   
“No clue, that kid has issues if ya ask me.” 

Yondu pointed and gestured at the bed  
Peter slapped his forehead, “dude I forgot my pjs,”  
Yondu smirked, “I seen you n’kid enough times, don’t bother me, long as you stay on your side of the bed.”

“Eww, that’s so not cool, now I gotta wear all my cloths in bed, old doofus,” Peter muttered. Then stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt anyway and got into bed, maybe after the day he’d had he would have a dreamless nights sleep. And Yondu would back off.

Yondu watched while the kid fell asleep and sat watching him for the next few then went to bed himself, he even let the kid keep more than his fair share of the bed. Just this once mind.

Hours later something woke Yondu with a start, he almost reached for his Yaka arrow then remembered he wasn’t alone tonight. The bed was freezing and Peter was sat bolt upright, shaking. Yondu reached out with a gentling hand and laid it on the boys arm. Peter flinched and let out a sob. Yondu turned a dim light on so they could see each other, then reached out and with an arm around the boys shoulder encouraged him to lay down and rest his head on Yondu’s chest. He pulled the blankets around them both. 

Peter was still breathing hard but the shakes had almost faded and the sound of Yondu’s heart beat in his ear was kinda soothing. This was all kinds of wrong, he Wasn’t no scared kid anymore. But he’d let it slide.

“Bad dreams again kid?”  
Peter nodded against Yondu’s chest, a comfy pillow he thought absently.   
“Your mom again kid?”  
“Yeh, but different...Ego killed my mom and squished my Walkman, “ Peter said sniffling and wiping tears away with the back of his hand.  
“In your bad dream?”  
“No, for real. In my dreams I’m playing ball with that bastard. And my mom is sad, I disappointed her,” sniffles turned into sobs.  
Yondu patted the boys back and stroked his hair, waiting for him to quiet down.  
“No kid, you saved the galaxy twice, how’s that letting your mom down?”  
“Was tempted to be a celestial, did wanna make that cool shit, and now I’m back to being my dumb ass self,” Peter sighed.  
“That’s tough kid,” Yondu laughed gently.  
“Hey! You’re meant to say something to make me feel better,”  
“You’re a good dancer, so I hear,”   
“Aww that’s true, who told ya?”  
“Go back to sleep kid, I for one need my beauty sleep.”  
“Also true.”  
“Go to sleep brat.”  
“Yes daddy.”

Oh great, first i can’t get him to go to sleep and now I can’t get his lazy ass outa bed,  
Yondu leaned over the bed and shook Peter, when that didn’t work he slapped the back of the kids head.  
“Ow g’ off, I’m up”  
“Don’t look “up” to me kid.”  
Peter sat up and ran both hands through his hair,  
“why are you in my room?”  
“Why are you still in my bed?”   
Peter wasn’t sure if he should feel embarrassed or guilty about that, so settled on both. He clambered out of bed and started to look for his clothes and getting dressed.  
“No shower and clean clothes then?”  
Peter stopped and sniffed at his t-shirt, nose wrinkling slightly, then grinning, “I’m good.”

They were late for breakfast so had the table to themselves. They had briefly caught a glimpse of Baby Groot, but he’d took off in the opposite direction with his hands clutching his head. And the fact that the boy acted like he’d not noticed anything odd about it, well Yondu was getting a bit suspicious. 

“I don’t gotta sleep in your room tonight do I?” Peter asked around a mouthful of food.  
Yondu pushed his own plate away, “no, but you can come to my room if you need to.”

Peter was hoping now he’d at least told someone else about his bad dreams they would ease up or at least he’d handle them better. And if all else failed he could crawl into his Dad’s bed. Definitely keep that option for extreme emergencies. He didn’t expect one half decent nights sleep to make up for the last couple of weeks, but it was a start. 

Now he just had to worry about surviving the inevitable “talk” that was coming his way. And how much did he actually need to tell Yondu. He’d kept his nightly drinking confined to his room. And apart from comments how he looked like shit or turned up late, nobody seemed to have noticed anything going on with him. Peter sighed, his brain was starting to hurt with all this thinking, he’d have to hope his razor sharp wits could talk him outta trouble. Peter smirked a little, yeah the sharp wits that almost got him killed the day before.

“Something amusing kid?” 

Quill quickly put his serious face on, “no sir.”

“Time we had that talk about yesterday kid,”

“I wasn’t thinkin straight, I am sorry I scared you. Scared myself too.”  
“That’s as maybe, but why did you let it get outta hand? Not come to me or anyone of the crew. Couldn’t you have talked to Gamora?” 

Peter shifted in his seat, “ I don’t know, it crept up on me, the sleepless nights and maybe drinking a bit too much. I dunno...” he trailed off.

“A couple of sleepless nights made ya forget everything me and Kraglin every taught you about flyin a ship? That what you’re telling me son?”

“Might a been more than a couple of night,” Peter said trying to sit still and return Yondu’s gaze. That wasn’t working to well, so he got up walked around and leaned against the storage units behind the table. 

Yondu pushed his chair away from the table himself but stayed sitting.  
“This is like pulling teeth kid, how long these nightmares been troubling you?”

Peter folded his arms to still the nervous tension,   
“Two weeks, give or take,” he grimaced.  
“And the drinkin?”  
Quill gave a raised shoulder shrug and tilt of his head   
“That is not making me feel any better about this kid,” Yondu said.  
“Oh sorry, didn’t know I was meant to be makin you feel warm inside,” Peter snapped defensively. 

Yondu got to his feet and sent his chair skittering

Uh-oh Quill though,  
“Was passin out on my bed most nights, so really don’t remember much, ‘s the truth of it,” speaking of passing out he didn’t feel too amazing right now.

Yondu’s look softened to a frown, he should’ve checked up on the kid when he first started to notice something was off. But they’d spent so long buttin heads with each other, well it was a habit they needed to break. 

“I need to sit down, is it nap time yet?” 

Yondu’s eye brows raised, was that whine even more juvenile than usual. Better not be a ploy to get outta trouble, like that was going to work. But if the kid hadn’t slept properly in a couple of weeks, most likely wasn’t fakin it. 

“Fine kid, go back to bed I’ll come see you later. Finish up our conversation about flying on an empty tank. 

Peter gave a slight hand gesture in Yondu’s direction, and no not a rude one, he was not that tired of living.   
“Think I’ll take my nap right here,” he said slumping onto a chair at the table.

Yondu went over to Peter and hauled him to his feet,  
“Ya cluttering the place up, go to yer bed boy.”  
Peter transferred an arm around Yondu’s neck and looked down at him, wow he was taller than Yondu now, when did that happen. And why did he feel drunk when he hadn’t been drinking, well not today.  
“Anyone ever tell you you’re bossy? Ya old blue doofus,”   
“You looking to feel my blue mitt warming your dumb Terran ass kid?”

Peter gave Yondu one of his cute smirks, well he’d heard folk found em cute or sexy depending which way their fancy took them.   
“No thank you, not just now. ‘M tired just gonna g’t off to bed.”

Yondu opened the door to Peter’s sleeping quarters and disentangled himself, gently shoving him inside.

“You stay here until I say other wise, you got that kid?”  
“Gotcha Captain, “ Peter said with a small salute before turning away and back footing the door shut. He shucked his boots off sat on his unmade bed, didn’t really understand the reasoning behind bed making, never had never would. He’d have a nap and then he really needed to shower and find a cleaner t-shirt. 

When Peter woke up he was hungry, again, still he was a growing boy, and definitely not a sandwich short of fat! Damn that trash panda and his snarky comments. He could sneak out and get something to eat... nah he had a better idea. He went to his comm panel and flicked it on,  
“Hey Krag, you there buddy?” At first he just got static, then a familiar voice answered.

“Yeah Pete, what up? An are ya planning on doing any work today?”   
“Anyone else there with you buddy?”  
“Nope, just me and the Captains collectibles, why?” He said with a wink at Rocket and Groot.

“Nothin, just I’m confined to my room and I’m craving some of your amazing cooking,” he laid it on extra thick, though it wasn't a lie, Kraglin was a good cook.

“You sure it’s not you being a lazy ass Terran, kid?”   
“Come on man, I'm not allowed outta here and I'm witherin away from starvation,” Peter complained in a low voice.

On the other end of the comm he heard a burst of laughter then the damn Racoon,   
“Aww little Peter’s grounded, ain’t that cute.”  
“Kraglin, That is so not cool!”  
“Don’t get your shorts in a bunch, sit tight and I’ll feed ya kid,” Kraglin chuckled and closed the connection.

He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, could this day get any worse. Now the whole crew was gonna know he was grounded. That was another dumb word he was going to add to his collection of least favourite words. 

Kraglin made amends by serving up a delicious meal of...Peter didn't know exactly what it was but it tasted good. He long ago stopped asking what he was eating, found that best. He even waited while Peter ate and caught him up on the days events, not that much had happened but they were due to set down soon. In a few hours time.

Kraglin took the dish off Peter and set it down, then gave the younger man a sharp slap around the ear.

“Ow!” Peter yelped  
“That, was for scaring me half to death ya dumb ass.”

Quill ducked his head, sorry.”

“The Captain showed his displeasure yet kid?” Kraglin asked as he watched Peter for a second and then continued.  
“I’m guessing not, you’re sitting too comfy kid, “ he said with a toothy grin.

Peter got up and started pacing, agitated,   
“Hey man I got extenuating circumstances, Yondu knows, he understands.”

Kraglin shrugged, unconvinced, “you near blowed yourself and Yondu’s ship up, good luck with them circum...what’s-its,” he patted Peter on the shoulder as he picked up the dish and headed off.

Peter distracted himself with tidying his room, even the bed got made. Well after a fashion, if you didn’t examine the corners too closely. Then went to get cleaned up and hunt out some less pungent clothes. 

Peter was showered and half dressed when Yondu turned up, unannounced, just barging into the room.   
“Hey Dude! I coulda been naked, you not heard of knocking.” Peter grouched as he snagged his pants to finish dressing. While he was hopping on one leg Yondu reached and snatched said pants out of his hands and Peter almost fell over. 

“You won’t be needing these,” Yondu dropped then onto a chair near the door.

“Excuse me? And why is that?” As soon as the question was out Peter already wished he hadn’t asked. He was unlikely to want to hear the answer.

“Well firstly you won’t be leaving this room until I feel you're rested enough, or you’re with me.”  
Hands on hips Peter glared, “we’ll be docking soon, I’m needed...for stuff.”  
“Seeing as your grounded kid, they’ll have to cope, but you behave and you might get your pants back.” 

Peter held out a hopeful hand, pants would be good, he’d feel less, well vulnerable.

“When I’m done spanking your ass that is kid,”

Shock registered on Peter’s face, there it was right out in the open. That damn word, and he can’t believe that Yondu actually said it out loud. It was bad enough getting it inflicted on his person, but now it was out there, said! That was just so...uncool.

The direct approach seemed to have gotten the kids attention, so Yondu went with his advantage and grabbed his wrist and began dragging Peter towards the bed. He resisted but found Yondu’s grip was too strong and he found himself forced over Yondu’s knees. Sat towards the end of the bed Yondu wasn't satisfied with the positioning so bodily lifted the kid further onto the bed. Now he had Peter’s upper body on the corner of the bed and his butt placed right over his knee. He left the kid to support himself with feet on the ground. 

They’d talk later, after he was done giving the kid a thrashing he hoped would be remembered. He didn’t need to belt the boy, his own hand was harsh enough. So he lit into the exposed behind, covering every inch from the top of his butt to upper thighs. Then repeated a good dozen times. 

When trying to throw himself off Yondu’s knees didn’t work he tried every tactic he could think of to disrupt the onslaught to his butt. He’d swear that getting spanked hurt more than getting stabbed or an attempt on ripping out his thoracic had. Peter dropped his head onto the bed in defeat, he’d gone and admitted to that word, he was getting a spanking. Damn. All he had left now was cussin and crying so he did both, while he waited for Yondu to tire. Please let it be soon, he was as old guy after all Peter grasped.

When he finally decided that Peter had had enough he helped the kid up and tried not to drop him on the floor in the process of getting him upright. Kid shouldn’t be so tall Yondu thought. Yondu picked up a discarded t-shirt off the floor and handed it to the boy to blow his nose and dry his face. Peter had been wondering what had happened to that shirt. He was still mad at Yondu over saying that word out loud, but he still leaned against his shoulder. 

Yondu put his arm around his kid and gave him a hug and mussed his already disheveled hair. And had to listen to the whining about calling a spanking a spanking and then giving the kid a spanking. Kid seemed to be overthinking it Yondu laughed. 

The warm fussy stuff was interrupted by Yondu’s comm sounding,   
“Captain, coming into port Sir.”  
“Be right there Kraglin,” he responded and started towards the door.  
“Dad, can I come? You said I could leave my room if I was with you,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck while he waited.”

“Not without pants on kid,” Yondu smirked and watched as Peter snatched the offered pants and dragged them on. Whining all the while about having a sore ass. 

“Well next time don’t try to fly a dry ship kid, and if your having personal problems you come to me about them. Well unless it’s something gross, that’s your own fault, that you can deal with yourself. “

“Oh wow, what a supportive Daddy I have, love you too,” Peter said as they headed to the hanger bays.   
They met Rocket and baby groot heading the same way and when groot saw Peter he scrambled up onto Rocket’s head and clamped his hands over his little head.   
Quill quickened his pace and jogged towards the hanger, Yondu telling him to wait up.   
Rocket scooped baby groot off his head,   
“What is up with you kid, been acting more weird than usual last couple of days?  
“I am groot,” Baby Groot replied, still clutching his head.  
“Quill!” Rocket yelled.


End file.
